


A Place Forgotten

by Treekianthia



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Treekianthia
Summary: When Yew and his companions arrive in Yunohana, he begins to feel like he's been there before. In reality, this is his first visit, and memories he's long forgotten begin to surface and remind him of what home feels like. (Fic Archive: 03/17/17)





	A Place Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic was originally posted to outside sources on 03/17/17. It is being posted here for archival purposes and to help document my progress as a writer. More info on myself and my works can be found on my tumblr blog woodland-knight.

Yunohana felt like home.

When Yew and his friends first walked the stone streets, he felt a strange sense of familiarity. He had never stepped foot in Yunohana before, having only heard about it in conversations prior, but something about the festive town had caught his eye. The sights, the sounds, and even the smells brought back memories of days long passed. At first they were fuzzy, with Yew only being able to recognize glimpses, but with more time the memories became clear. He could remember things he had long forgotten.

He was young, perhaps only five, and wrapped in a garb his mother had made him. She was telling him stories of a land far away and of the festivals and people within it. The festivals were grand and lively, and the people were friendly and kind; all things Yew wanted to see. His mother had always promised she would one day take him to this faraway land, but only if his father would allow it. There were many days that followed where Yew woke up hoping it was the day his father would let them go, but it never seemed to be.

Yew’s father and mother had actually met in that far away land. His father had been travelling, and his mother had lived there all of her life. Though her family had immigrated from Eternia generations ago, no signs of that heritage remained. The culture of this land was their culture, and the culture of Eternia had been almost long forgotten. All that remained were a few small celebrations and stories of their family’s arrival.

His mother had left her family and people behind to marry his father. She moved from her home to Gathaletio, and within a year they were wed. She was with child a few years after that, and during the late winter she gave birth to a son. Upon Yew’s birth, she gave him a stuffed rabbit that she had brought from home- one of the few things she had managed to keep. As Yew continued to grow, he kept it close and used it to remind himself of the land so far away.

When Yew’s mother fell ill, he would spend all of his time by her side. He was a bit older now, and though Denys had been brought into the family by this time, much of Yew’s time was still spent learning about the land far away instead of with his brother. His mother would read him books, and he would ask her question after question to learn more about her home. The garb she had made him no longer fit, but she was too ill to make another. Nevertheless, Yew still treasured the piece of her home she had made just for him.

Within a year, his mother grew too ill to tell her stories, so Yew resorted to reading the books to her instead. His favorite had been a picture book originally belonging to his great-great grandfather, and he would read it to her almost every day. The more he read to her, the more he learned about where she had come from and what it was like there. He still had hopes they could one day go together, but as he watched his mother continue to suffer, l it became obvious they never would. On her deathbed, she gave Yew one last request...

_ “Oh sweet child of mine, with a love of a land so far away… Never forget who you or where we come from… Hold onto the culture you hold dear…” _

...but he had forgotten; he had forgotten every word his mother had said.

Upon the passing of Yew’s mother, his father seemed to feel no grief. Yew had cried for many days over her death, but his father did not shed a single tear. Yew tried to find comfort in reading the books his mother had left him, but his father’s disapproval quickly showed. He forced his son to get rid of almost every of the few items that had come from his mother’s home. The only two things he had managed to keep was his great-great-grandfather’s book and the rabbit his mother had given him.

In years following, Yew had been forced to forget everything that his mother had told him. His father saw no reason for him to hold on to the past, and instead changed Yew’s focus to studying. By the time Yew was sent away for school, he had forgotten all but a few stories his mother had told him. As his studies continued, the more of his mother’s culture he had forgotten. By the time he had graduated, even his favorite book was no more than a legend from some foreign place.

He had no memories of his mother’s home, and it had seemed nothing could bring them back. He had read the land’s name over and over in his studies, yet no sense of familiarity ever showed. It was just another place in the world he had yet to see, and though the culture had interested him, he felt no special connection. Yet something strange happened as he and his friends walked towards a town in the distance. He felt as if something inside him was trying to guide him, as if somebody was trying to remind him of something he no longer knew.

He had began to run, and his friends had trouble keeping up with him. They had called out to him for him to stop, but he seemed to pay no attention in his rush. Something- or somebody- was leading him forward, and he had to know why. When passing through the entrance of the brightly lit town, Yew finally stopped and waited for his friends. He frantically apologized to them as they approached, but quickly requested that they all take a look around.

Now here he was, so many years later, in a land that felt like the one from the stories. The festivals were grand and lively, the people kind and friendly… Just as his mother had said. Children ran in the streets wearing garbs similar to the one he wore as a child, and he even met a man with the same name as himself, though spelled differently. The more he walked, the more he remembered. He remembered the place he had promised his mother he would never forget.

The place she had come from, the place where he used to always want to go...

_ The place that felt like home... _

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is based on the fact I like to think Yew's mother is from Yunohana (with Eternian ancestry). I wrote it on a whim one day and thoroughly enjoyed it, so I chose it to be one of the few smaller pieces I post here. It feels like a waste to post something so short, but hopefully that isn't a problem.


End file.
